warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Tallstar Advertises TV Shows
More Tallstar Advertises! :D Previous: Tallstar Advertises Archery Classes! NOW THEN, ONTO THE SPOOF! _____________________________ New Announcer: Welcome to Tallsta- Tallstar: OH MY STARCLAN, JAYFEATHER! GO AWAY! Announcer who is revealed to be Jayfeather: BWAHAHAHA! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE, COPPERS! *runs into crowd, crashing into various cats* Cinderpelt: Hey! Lionheart: Jayfeather! Foxheart: What the heck!? Leafpool: Heeeeey! Jayfeather: *after crashing through the crowd, stumbles and falls at the paws of Ashfoot and Crowfeather* OH NUUUUUUUU! D: (Ashfoot and Crowfeather drag Jayfeather away) Jayfeather: *hissing and spitting* Tallstar: Aaaaaaaaaaanyway, this is Tallstar Adverti- New New Announcer: -ses television shows! Tallstar: Who is it now!? Greywing (WC): *le gasp* Thunder! My foster son! :D New New Announcer who is revealed to be Thunder: Daddeh! :D *runs toward Greywing* Greywing: *huggles Thunder* Dustpelt: NUUUUUUU! Greywing and Thunder: *both look at him* What? Dustpelt: Too emotional! D: Everyone except Dustpelt: -__-' Tallstar: *points at Dustpelt* Security! (Russetfur and Rowanclaw tackle Dustpelt and drag him away) Dustpelt: *struggles* NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!! Tallstar: ANYWAY! This time, I am announcing... THREE HOURS LATER (All cats in crowd are asleep) Tallstar: *speaks into megaphone* TV SHOWS!!! (All cats jerk awake, looking around in bewilderment) Onewhisker: So, how will this be set up? Tallstar: So, I'll play a section of the show on the screen behind me. Onewhisker: Ah, okay. Tallstar: The first TV Show iiiiiiis... being shown on the screen behind me! *TV appears behind Tallstar* Harry Paw-tter Main Cast Bluestar - Dumbledore Lionheart - Hagrid Rusty/Firepaw - Harry Greypaw - Ron Sandpaw - Hermione Tigerclaw - Snape Mousefur - McGonagall Dustpaw - Malfoy Nutmeg - Aunt Petunia Jake - Uncle Vernon Rusty's brother whom I will give a name to/Duke - Dudley __________ (Nutmeg, Jake, and Duke are in a big, warm cat bed, while Rusty is sleeping on the cold floor.) Rusty: Ugh, why can't they remember my birthday for once? '' (A banging sound from outside alerts all of them) Lionheart: *breaks down the cat door* Nutmeg, Jake, and Dudley: *all frozen with fear* Rusty: *slinks behind a support beam for the house* Lionheart: Sorry 'bout 'at. *pushes door back into place* Duke: *scrambles away to sit between Nutmeg and Jake* Lionheart: *looks at Duke* Well, Rusty. You're fatter than I expected, but- Duke: I-I'm not Rusty... Rusty: *comes out* I am. Lionheart: *faces Rusty* I knew 'at. Oh, I've got somethin' fer ya'. *takes a tightly-woven bramble box-like thing out of his collar fur* Happy birthday, Rusty. Rusty: *claws the brambles, tearing a hole in them* *sees a large sparrow, supposedly a birthday cake* Thanks. *puts the sparrow aside* Can you tell me who you are? Lionheart: M' name's Lionheart. (Duke drags the sparrow a tail-length away and starts to eat it) Rusty: Why are you here? Lionheart: You're a warrior, Rusty. (TV cuts off to static) ~ (Yowls of complaint rise from the crowd) Tallstar: Quiet, quiet, quiet! *waits till all of the yowls die down* The next show iiiiiiiiiiiis...! (TV flashes on) Circle of Fortune Starring... Redtail as your host! Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze (Lionblaze: Yay! I'm on TV! :D) as the contestants! And Bumblestripe (Bumblestripe: *is forced onto Circle of Forture stage in a pink, sparkly dress* I'm mortified for the rest of my life...) as your letter... revealer... thingy... ANYWAY, TO THE SHOW! __________ Redtail: Welcome to-! Crowd: CIRCLE! OF! FORTUUUUUUUUUUUNE! Redtail: Revealing the contestants! (First contestant, a black pelted she-cat, steps behind the first desk) Redtail: *stuffs microphone into her mouth* Tell us your name! She-cat: *pushes microphone away* Ahem. I'm Hollyleaf, and I come from ThunderCl- Redtail: *throws Jay and Lion behind the other two desks* Let's get started! HOLLYLEAF! Would you like to spin theeeeee-! Crowd: -CIRCLE! OF! FORTUUUUUUUUUUUNE! Redtail: -or buy a vowel? Hollyleaf: I'll spin the- Crowd: *cuts her off* -CIRCLE! OF! FORTUUUUUUUUUUUNE! Hollyleaf: Yeah, that. *spins the Circle* Circle: *lands on a Vacation spot* Hollyleaf: YES! :D Circle: *turns one time and lands on the 'Lose a Turn' card* Hollyleaf: D:::: Redtail: TOO BAD! Lionblaze, spin the- Crowd: -CIRCLE! OF! FORTUUUUUUUUUUUNE! Lionblaze: *grits teeth and spins the circle* Circle: *lands on $1,000,000 spot* Lion: YEAH! The letter I choose iiiiiiis... G! Redtail: Any G's, Bumblestripe? Bumblestripe: NOPE. '' Lionblaze: *throws paws over head* Redtail: Jayfeather, spin the- Crowd: CIRCLE! OF! FORTUUUUUUUUUUUNE! Jayfeather: *paw smacks Lionblaze in the head* Lionblaze: OW! Jayfeather: Oops. *spins circle* Circle: *lands on UBER EPIC VACATION spot* Redtail: Would you like to take a guess, Jayfeather? Jayfeather: Hmmmmm... is it 'You are all idiots.'? Redtail: YEEEEEUP! Bumblestripe: *reveals the sentence* Redtail: COME AGAIN, ALL OF YO- Um, H-Hollyleaf, Lionblaze? Why do you look so mad? Sheathe your claws! SHEATHE THEM! (Curtain closes as Redtail's screams are heard, and then the TV turns to static) ~ Tallstar: I'd SO join that show! Some of the satisfied stars are here! First, Ferncloud! Ferncloud: *comes onto stage, waving like paid TV actress* I was on Circle of Fortune, and it was... um... *whispers* What was my line again? Tallstar: *whispers* It was awesome! I won! Ferncloud: And it was awesome! I won! Tallstar: *throws her offstage* LAST SHOW! Judge Millie Judge - Millie __________ Millie: *slams a mallet on the desk* Order, order in the court! (Talking dies down) Millie: What is the problem? Goldenflower: *points at Tigerstar* He left my Clan and became mates with *voice turns scornful* her! *points a claw at Sasha* Mllie: Hrm, so you still have feelings for Tigerstar, is that right? Goldenflower: Yes. Sasha: So you're accusing me!? Goldenflower: Yup! (Sasha and Goldenflower slap-flight) Millie: Order! ORDER!! Sasha: *pushes Golden away and crosses arms, sulking* Millie: I pronounce... TIGERSTAR GUILTY WITHOUT ANY REAL EVIDENCE! Tigerstar: Wha- wait, I have a contract! *is dragged away by two cats* Millie: *thumbs-up pose* (TV static) Tallstar: IF YOU WANT TO BE ON ANY OF THESE SHOWS, DIAL 1-800-NOT A REAL-NUMBER TODAY! *curtains close in front of him* Category:Spoof Category:Eevee's Spoofs Category:Tallstar Advertises